1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens device, and drive of an optical member in an image-capturing device including the lens device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a digital camera with an interchangeable lens has gradually become widespread. In such a camera, a drive command is transmitted from a camera body to a lens device so that a motor provided in the lens device drives an optical member (such as a zoom lens, a focus lens, and a diaphragm) in many cases. If a current supplied to a motor driver (driving circuit) exceeds a rated current at the time of the drive, there is a possibility of heat generation and malfunction. Thus, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-066489, for example, a value of a maximum rated current, which can be supplied, is transmitted from a camera body to an interchangeable lens so that an operation of a lens drive mechanism is controlled in a range within the maximum rated current.